


Here Comes Goodbye

by GalaxyTrees



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Breakup, F/F, Relationship End, Sad, Sadness, im sorry, newsbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: Say something! Her heart urged.Like what? Her brain asked. She’s already gone.





	Here Comes Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Katherine Plumber loves Sarah Jacobs with all her being, and then some. She has since freshman year of high school, when Sarah accidentally told Katherine she was beautiful in French. Katherine, at the time, hadn’t known what Sarah had said. It wasn’t until their senior year, when Katherine was confiding in David, Sarah’s twin brother, when she found out.   
“ I don’t have a chance with someone so beautiful and smart and witty and overall perfect.” She had practically whined, flopping onto David’s bed, one fall afternoon.   
“Are we really still on this?” David sighed from his desk chair.   
Kath sits up abruptly. “You, sir, have no right to talk. Unless you want me to bring up SCIF?”  
Upon hearing what was dubbed “SCIF” or the “Spot Conlon incident of Freshman year”, David paled.   
“That’s what I thought.” Kath mumbled with a smug smile.  
With a roll of his eyes the color returned to David’s face. “Just make a move you useless lesbian.”  
“One: not a lesbian.” Kath sent David a glare. “Two: I’m not going to go and ruin our friendship because of some dumb crush.”   
“You useless pansexual.” David stated simply.   
“We have such a great thing going.”  
“You’re not going to ruin anything.”  
“And how do you know? You’re a useless bisexual!”  
“I’m going to ignore that comment-“  
“Because it’s true?”  
“Because! Because, I am trying to help you.” Katherine rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, allowing David to continue. “Do you remember the first thing Sarah said to you?”  
“No, I know it was something in French though. I bumped into her during second hour honors English.”  
“You don’t know the translation?”  
“No.” Kath stared at David.   
He sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.   
“She called you beautiful.”  
For one of the only times in her life Katherine Plumber was left speechless.   
“She what?”  
“She looked at you and blurred out ‘you’re absolutely beautiful’. I would know. I was also in that class and I also speak fluent French.”  
“That-“ Katherine sampled for a response. “That doesn’t mean she likes me now!”  
“If you honestly want to believe that. But I get to say I told you so.”  
“If it comes to that.” Kath responded, gaining her wit back. 

Two months later Kath accidentally kisses Sarah during theater. A few weeks of awkward avoidance and their friends being tired of their bullshit they are officially a couple.   
And they stayed a couple. They went to prom together, and kissed at graduation. 

They were a perfect couple.

And then they weren’t, 

It wasn’t any one person's fault. It started out slow and small; missed calls and unread messages.   
Both women were busy with school and work. For Katherine especially. It was hard for Katherine to be taken seriously working at the Sun, even in the 21st century there still seems to be a bias against female reporters.   
Sarah, who was in school to become a social worker, was bust with case loads. Not to mention her part time job as a seamstress at the tailors shop across the street from her apartment.   
Sarah still lived in the city, a few blocks down from her parents. While Katherine stayed at one of her father's houses on the edge of the city. 

The next thing they knew it had been two months since they had seen each other. And they didn’t even notice. 

That Thursday morning when Katherine woke up she had a feeling. She knew what was coming.   
The sky was bright blue and free of clouds, with a sun as bright as they come.   
At 11 o’clock she could hear the slow crunch of gravel under car tires pulling up her driveway. Sarah never drove that slow.  
Katherine turned towards the open kitchen window to see Sarah’s black Rav pull up to her house.   
The radio is silent.   
Katherine stilled, staring at her cup of coffee, waiting for the inevitable knock that would change her life.  
Would it though? Her brain asked.   
Yes. Her heart answered, because when that knock comes we’ll have lost her for good.  
Katherine sucked in a shallow breath as the dull knock sounded through the quiet house. 

Sarah stood on the porch, fiddling with something in her hand. She was wearing the blue sundress with daisies that Katherine always loved. As well as the floppy hat Jack got her as a gag gift last year.   
“You look beautiful.” Katherine stated softly.  
“You know why I’m here.” It wasn’t a question.  
“My heart hopes my brain is wrong.” Kath’s eyes drifted to the trees blocking the street from her view. “But I know it’s not.”  
Sarah finally made eye contact with Kath. The bright blue was as watery as the ocean they mimicked.   
“I’m sorry.” Sarah’s voice was hoarse. In any other situation Kath would have rushed forward to hug her.   
“Don’t be. It’s what’s best.”  
Katherine watched in silence as Sarah held out her hand and drop the victim of her nervous tick into her palm.   
It was a few seconds before either moved. Sarah was staring at Katherine’s palm. Katherine was staring at Sarah.   
Without a word Sarah takes a deep breath and turns around. She makes her way to her car.  
Say something! Her heart urged.  
Like what? Her brain answered. She’s already gone. 

Katherine watched as Sarah drives away, then finally looks down at her hand,   
Resting in her palm is a golden locket. The same locket Kath gave Sarah on their second anniversary. 

Slowly Kath makes her way into her house, breathless. She sets the locket down on her dresser.   
The locket stays. It is never thrown away, it is never moved. It simply stays. Even after years. 

Katherine Plumber loved Sarah Jacobs.


End file.
